metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DekutullaZM
DekutullaZM, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — Don't add categories to your userpage. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 14:48, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Please don't make a bunch of repeat edits, again. Preview and make sure everything is right the first time. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 00:08, 14 June 2009 (UTC) This is your second warning. Please do not do that again or you will get a ban. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:53, 16 June 2009 (UTC) You made 12 consecutive edits to your user page yesterday. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 16:08, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Bad News I have some bad news for you. Weavel ain't dead. Just before you arrived, he switched his brain to be in his lower half and you only killed the top half. Next time you'll have to destroy both halves, he'll keep you guessing.--Tuckerscreator 00:54, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Why Here's the answer to your suprises. 1. Pinball is great but there are better games. 2. We have INSANELY high standards. 3. We're too afraid to call you that. 4. Ever since the Joe incident, we're too afraid to sign; it could be a trap. --Tuckerscreator 19:39, 1 July 2009 (UTC) The Joe Incident was this: Roughly 4 or 5 weeks ago, a new user(who's name, I think, was Joe) began deleting random sections of protected pages and replacing them with some thing along the lines of: "Metroid Prime was great. Metroid Prime wasn't so goo, it was too hard, etc." He did this to pages likeThe Wikitroid talk page and the Richard 1990 user page. The Lizard had some nasty news for him and that's why we've been afraid of editing other people's pages, even when asked: because we're scared of The 4 Speedy Lizards. As for Mother Brain's appearance, some of that info is a little inaccurate. Mother Brain was not Growing an eye, she was simply opening it. I'm gojng to have to change it myself--Tuckerscreator 01:08, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :What probably happened was that the user who voted for one changed their mind and choose to vote for another.--Tuckerscreator 20:19, 2 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Blogs I apologize for not responding to this sooner. You may post your mission logs as a blog post. One of the reasons that the blog feature was added was for users to post things of that nature. You can post these things onto your personal blog, but just be sure to categorize the blog post correctly. Have fun with the new feature! [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:11, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Image Policy The image you uploaded is off topic and therefore is not allowed on Wikitroid. I have deleted it for that reason. You can still have the image of the Daleks on your page, but it must be hotlinked. For an example, see ChozoBoy's page. The image on his page has been linked to, by inserting the internet address. To see the exact formatting, click edit on the page to see how to insert one of your images. Please read the Wikitroid Image Policy for more information. P.S. Do you like Doctor Who? I love it! [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 10:14, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Well, Fan Art is allowed on Wikitroid. As long as it is related to Metroid. Your blog (however interesting) is not an official story, nor had that image been released as a Metroid picture. Inventing a story to claim that an image now pertains to Metroid is not an exeption to the image policy. For example, I could write a story in my blog about me, in the metroid universe. That does not make the image of me Metroid-related. Here is an extract from the image policy: "Off-topic images, uploaded images that have nothing to do with Metroid - are forbidden. There are no exceptions. This includes - but is not limited to - images of the following type: * Lolcats * Pictures of users * Pictures of users' possessions * User banners (an example of which is at the top of this userpage) Please be aware that administrators have the right to delete these types of images on sight, without warning, at their discretion." Fan art images are allowed on Wikitroid, but only on forums, user pages, blogs and talk pages. Never on articles. I hope you understand why I deleted your Dalek picture now. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:25, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Editing Please remember to check your edits with the preview button, to make sure you don't have to edit many times in a row like you did with the Power Suit Mechanics page. Admins have to check all edits, so it makes it easier for us. Try to keep to a maximum of three edits or below. Also, saying "games" as opposed to "missions" or whatever is fine, it does not break the POV policy. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:35, 5 July 2009 (UTC) [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:35, 5 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Suggestions I'd be happy to do so the next time I get a chance, but since this doesn't have anything to do with wiki operation, some users may not be appreciative about this kind of "spam" (term used in the general sense). Leaving this message on a lot of people's pages is probably not a wise idea. Try putting a box at the start and end of your blog linking to it, that way it will only show up to people that read it and there's no talk page spam to worry about. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 20:35, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Theory Talk Hey there! Come to my page whenever you want (you too Tuckscreator(if you want)) to discuss theories on various ideas. For example (this was great) the fact that you belive (i hope) the girl in the trailer could be Samus Aran's twin sister. I have a picture of that person if you want.--Ridley Kid 23:24, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Also, I just read that you are a Doctor Who fan. 2 things. 1.) Did you know there is a Doctor Who wikia? 2.) Have you heard that there is a new Doctor Who season coming up, with a new actor playing the Doctor?--Ridley Kid 23:27, 22 July 2009 (UTC)P.S.: I have 5 or 6 Doctor Who songs on my Ipod.--Ridley Kid 23:27, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Other M Release Date It's not that I don't believe you. Past experience has simply taught me not to expect release dates until they come from Nintendo, Microsoft, or Sony. GameStop employees aren't always correct, but I won't go into that. Plus, Nintendo released upcoming release dates today and Other M was still listed as 2010. I might be a bit less skeptical if it had said Q1 2010. Of course, as we know, Nintendo is notorious for delaying their games. :P If it turns out to be true, that's terrific...but until it's official, I will be skeptical. I wasn't trying to start a fight or anything like that. DesertLynx83 23:17, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Rollback Request Your request for rollback has been declined. A new request put in the archived requests section? The instructions read "Place new requests at the bottom of this section," with the box containing the instructions in the current requests section. Need I say more? You may submit another request in two weeks. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 03:16, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Request declined - Again, this request was not properly submitted, in this case, you did not correctly sign it, as the instructions indicate to do. Please wait two weeks before resubmitting. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:05, November 24, 2009 (UTC) RE: Signature It's quite simple actually. You just have to know a thing or two about HTML. Normally, to customize a signature on wiki, you would go to your user preferences and enter the proper HTML into the Signature box, which I advise doing if you plan on customizing. For example, in HTML form my signature looks like this: [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• ) ~~~~~. I'' however do things a tad different. You see my signatures coding is actually too large to fit into the signature box, sooo, to fix this problem, instead of using the signature box, I actually keep a Rich Text Document on my desktop where I copy and past my signature's HTML from. I '''do not' recommend this however. Coding of this magnitude can get irritating on large scales. So look at my signature's coding above. See the numbers like ff0000 and 330000? Well in HTML those numbers represent shades of red. If you don't like making things that complicated, you can just replace the number sign and following numbers with words like red, blue, green, grey, and so on. And if you do actually decide to do it my way, which again I don't recommend, make sure that you use Five tildes (~~~~~), that produces only the date and time. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• ) 02:20, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Armantula512 also made a forum for this. Click Forum:For those of you who want a flashy username... Trace X 17:35, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Just pasting notes here...#5D8AA8, #355E3B, and #738678. Deku''tulla''ZM It works! Now my sig is pure AWESOMENESS!!! --DekutullaZM 20:39, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :A little tip though. To make it look that much better surround it all with five apostrophes (). [[User:Piratehunter|P'''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 20:42, September 3, 2009 (UTC) First test of colorful, linking sig... 'Dekutulla 20:45, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Uh-Oh...it didn't work...any suggestions, Piratehunter? :Can you get on IRC? [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 20:54, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::On what? --Deku''tulla'' 20:54, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Go to this and connect. If you can't, come back here and tell me, I have another option to try. lol. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 20:58, September 3, 2009 (UTC) [[User:DekutullaZM|Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 21:11, September 3, 2009 (UTC) [[User:DekutullaZM|Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] [[User:DekutullaZM|Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] :I hope your'e ready to patroll all these edits, Piratehunter. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:36, September 3, 2009 (UTC) This should Work: [[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] ~~~~~ [[User:Piratehunter|P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 22:07, September 3, 2009 (UTC) [[User:DekutullaZM|'''''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|''tulla]] Oh! I know! Sorry to have put you through all of this...blonde moment...because I was already ''at my talk page, it didn't let me link to it again! I'm really sorry... Can I get off the IRC?--Deku''tulla'' 22:11, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Your new sig is pretty cool by the way. Trace X 22:45, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Fanon's Up Thought I'd inform you that my fanon is up and running on my blog! [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 22:53, September 3, 2009 (UTC) RE: Me Again... Sure I'll look into it, that's what I'm here for. And actually my avatar is the insignia for the Mandalorians in general (i.e. their military, navy, etc.). Huge star was geek, you'll have to forgive me. I'm probably the biggest one you'll ever come across. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 19:23, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Eh? Better known, I don't know about that. You've been here longer than me, and your blog is totally awesome! By the way, I noticed that you have a rollback request as well. Me too. Hope you get it :) Trace X 14:47, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Also, thank you for commenting on my blog. If you liked it, and would like to know about kriken weapons, here's a link to User:Trace X/Kriken Info. Trace X 22:30, September 17, 2009 (UTC) It's funny you should mention Captain Kirk. The Krikens have had... interactions with him in the past. Heh heh... Trace X 22:33, September 17, 2009 (UTC) The Games of Triskelion. That sounds cool. So cool in fact, I will put it on User:Trace X/Kriken Info. I might, eventually, put a piece on what happened to Captain Kirk as well. Trace X 21:39, September 26, 2009 (UTC) RE: Blog What exactly are you talking about? Lol. I posted on my blog a little while ago? [[User:Piratehunter|P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:45, September 19, 2009 (UTC) I noticed a question you had asked ChozoBoy on his talk page User:Wikitroid is the first user of Wikitroid. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:13, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :In that case, User:Fredrik. And yes, my avatar has awesomeness. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:39, September 25, 2009 (UTC) RE: Boss Battle Royale Sure thing. I give the messages to FastLizard4 and he sends them, but I have to give him a list of specific users to send them to. Normally the list I give him is a list of users I am familiar with, or the first active users that pop into my head. You shall recieve these messages in the future. [[User:Squeemaster|'''Squee'master']] 02:40, September 25, 2009 (UTC) New Room Categories! 'Attention Users! Suggestions for new categories for the Prime Series Room articles have been made at this new forum! All registered users are encouraged to vote and comment on these suggestions. Thanks.' [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 05:01, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Message left automatically by FastLizard4 using AutoWikiBrowser on behalf of User:Hellkaiserryo12. If you wish to opt out of receiving these noticies in the future, please notify User:Hellkaiserryo12. FastLizard4 is not responsible for the content of this message. RE: 2007 Forum:This is not a fanon site and Forum:Is one active sys-op enough?. I think I was exagerating it on my userpage a little... The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:19, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Vote! Attention, All Users! Time to finish Phase Four on Boss Battle Royale. Click here and place three tildes (~~~) next to the names of bosses you think would win in a fight! [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 07:52, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Message left automatically by FastLizard4 using AutoWikiBrowser on behalf of User:Squeemaster. If you wish to opt out of receiving these noticies in the future, please notify User:Squeemaster. FastLizard4 is not responsible for the content of this message. Yello Like your space arena idea, looks cool... "I need a story expansion"? That, my friend, is just for background. I would like to hear your ideas of it, though. [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 18:11, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Talkpages Any particular reason why you're putting talkheaders on pages? You're only supposed to do that if you have a question, since admins can do that with a button if they want. [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 23:43, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Don't bother making new ones for no reason. They'll just confuse people into thinking there is a discussion on the subject. Just make sure that any new ones that you and others make for a discussion get a talkheader on the top. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 00:26, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :They are, but no until there is a discussion on them, for the reasons stated above. Trust me, we'd appreciate your efforts to the articles much more than wasting it on starting blank talk pages! :) ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 02:34, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Want to help? Hey, I noticed you had an idea that you got from Zeldapedia. If you want, you can put it down here underneath the newest date. You, my friend, will be the first user to suggest something new for our main page. I'm trying to start something good, as you are too, so please do. This will also encourage others to do the same. I thank you for your time and hope we can work together for a better, funner wiki. Exterminator out. [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 23:24, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Creating New pages Hi, thanks for creating Workstation Tunnel. Please remember a few things to do when creating a new page: *The first mention of the article's name is always in bold. There is a bold tool in the Rich Text Editor's menu. If using the old Wikia editor (like I do) add three s to the beginning and end of the name (do not do this on Rich Text Editor, as it will come out just as the symbols, and will not make the word bold). :*The first mention of the name must reflect the way the article name spells it-so if the artcile name is Workstation Tunnel, the page should use the same spelling. Lowercase lettering should not alter in the page either. *Always try to provide links to pages. Bendezium should be linked to instead of just "Power Bomb Rubble". *If the first version of the page is short, and more information can be added than the info you added, the stub template should be added to the '''bottom of the page. :*If you make an edit to a page that you think needs to be refined, like how an image is placed, or templates etc, add the cleanup template to the top of the page. For more information, see Wikitroid:Manual of Style and . [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 17:40, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Voting. Yes, of course, hah. A user becomeing an admin is up to the entire wikitroid community. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 16:13, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Comment I don't know, just a dumb idea. --RoyboyX 16:24, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Rollback and Gunship Speed Firstly, your rollback request has been approved. Wheeeee.... My warp speed calculations are up at Talk:Samus Aran's Gunship#Conversions. If you're wondering, yes, I do need more sleep. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:26, December 21, 2009 (UTC) RE:Clubs, Groups, Projects, whatever... Sure, I'd like to help. One thing you could do is find articles about it on other sites and take notes about it. Not good at taking notes? Copy and paste, but be sure to have a citation so you're not a accused of, uh, I think plaguerizing (whatever that word is). Anyways, I don't know how much I can do, cause right after I'm done playing Hunters, I got to do the rooms, admin stuff, and this. [[User:The Exterminator|'''''The Exterminator]] (talk • • • ) 18:38, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Yeah... Kindly, don't criticize me. It does nothing but irritate me. --[[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:15, January 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Ratings You are correct, the games you mention above are rated E (or the equivalent K-A) in the United States. I stand corrected. And what made you think that I have a flawless memory, do I look like a Vulcan? ;) (Actually, the other day I forgot my PGP private key passphrase, preventing me from decrypting a rather important email I had received. Needless to say that caused me a bit of grief.) And, no, I am not going to kill you, but I might just try out my new Nikon Nikkor AF-S Soul Stealing Lens on you. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 10:06, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Just out of curiosity... So, when you call yourself DekutullaZM, does that mean you are a mix of a Deku Baba, or whatever deku you are, a skulltulla (right now a giant man eating plant spider is scary enough! :o), and a ZETA METROID?! You are a giant man eating plant spider zeta metroid? You are very scary. I think. You should add a Brute, from Halo, the '''''Dreaded Halo. Then you could be DekutullaZMG...and you be feared amongst all others.--Captain Silver 07:55, January 15, 2010 (UTC)Captain Silver :So how come your'e called Captain Silver but your sig is orange? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:44, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Uh, actually, that's a red link to a page called Captain Silver. I'd help him out, but right now I'm in school, so...--[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 17:00, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh right. How embarassing. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:57, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Ooooh...so close O_o Right, a Deku Scrub. But the Babas have the teeth and tongue and creepy things... Sorry about the link. I'm trying to figure out how to get it to link to my User Page...I think I'd write user:Captain Silver. Really I was trying to cheat on my sig, before I got it down (still, I'm learning).BTW, what pic are you talking about?--Captain Silver 06:52, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Captain Silver :NOTE: Just fixing Captain Silver's sig. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:47, April 11, 2010 (UTC) UGH! I do use the signature button, it's just when I press it, it makes it so there is no link to my page (not even a red link).--Captain Silver 06:28, January 21, 2010 (UTC) MPT I agree with you. Willing to trade vouchers? My Wii number is 5326 1182 2458 1764. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 00:11, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: PFC E. Denys I honestly don't know how to add a talkheader, sorry man. Mind telling me? THE! one And ONLY [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 16:11, February 21, 2010 (UTC)!!!!!!!!! Oh! And plants can be male or female, not just its. You know what a flower is, right? Well... That's like the plant's private parts. Y'know what pollen is? Er... Not a good place to say. Let's just say the seed is the egg. Spore spawn is either a male plant (he releases pollen) or a fungus, which is actually, an it. A***ual reproduction. Yuck. [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 16:27, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for making me have to spell out the truth, now I've gone and grossed myself out. :'( Crud forgot about that. They can technically de-neuterize them if they cut one off... They can also reneuterize them from neuterization if they cut both off at the same time, so it CAN BE A MALE OR A FEMALE xP [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 17:11, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Plus, it really never shows Spore Spawn having any seeds either... O_o How about THAT! [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 17:12, February 21, 2010 (UTC) TIEBREAKER!!!! Hechz Yeah! I broke the Space Arena Tie! WOOOOOOOO!!!! I'm so awesome... AU 313 FTW!!!!!!!! [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 20:42, February 23, 2010 (UTC) OH! And you kinda missed a spot on the Solar System Page... Eris was the 133199th Dawrf Planet, so... Ya... [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 21:41, February 23, 2010 (UTC) xD And there's an asteroid named after me :D [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 21:44, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Whoa, I was looking at all of the minor planets. I saw 221,000... I'm not writing all of that. [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 21:51, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Lol. I'll just write the major ones I found on that other site... [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 21:51, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Well, I wouldn't have if I didn't have to go. Maybe I should've just left it at that, and not put anything... But then people would be like "Why aren't there any Z's or P's? Why are there only A's?" So I was trying to avoid that. Sorry deku. [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 20:51, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Does someone need to ? [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 02:57, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Image Policy #2 This image falls under the fanart section of the images policy. It specifically states that fanart must be tagged with the template. Not only did you forget this, but you also did not choose any licenses for your image. I've deleted the image due to this double-violation, but I am allowing you to re-upload it (with proper licensing and tagging, of course). Further violations of this policy will result in the deletion of any other uploaded fanart and more warnings. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Thanks, RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • ) 05:26, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Pirate Gallery I think it would be better if we didn't have headings. Just the Pirate Pictures in chronological order with captions. Or maybe not. Scrap that idea. Anyway, please remember to add itallics to game names. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 10:26, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Image Policy #3 This is just about the second time this month I've had to remind you of the Image Policy, but I'll get straight to the point here: While the Game Boy Color image is licensed under CC 2.5, logos cannot be licensed as such. Logos are always copyrighted, and as a result, you uploaded :File:200px-COLOR.png|this using the wrong licensing. You have to be extremely careful from now on to adhere to the Image Policy, as more violations will lead to more severe warnings. Poke me on my talk if you have any questions. Thanks, RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 00:38, March 17, 2010 (UTC) User Page Looks like you've blown that one up pretty well. :P. Unfortunately, from what I can tell, I can't hotlink the jpg itself. MediaWiki doesn't hotlink images from that site, so you're kind of stuck. Try to find somewhere else where you can upload it. Also, don't copy and paste the HTML they've given for displaying it on other sites. That HTML needs to be wikified before you use it. Example: Blah blah blah => Blah blah blah (Yeah, I know. Using an outbound link to link to the same wiki. :P.) Well, see if you can fix that issue. Hamsters running Death Stars or Borg Cubes would be a very big problem, to say the least. RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 12:32, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Doctor Who You watching the new episodes? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:17, May 2, 2010 (UTC) IRC When you get the chance (preferrably before the 23rd), could you come on IRC? [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 00:17, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :Rofl, you're not banned, you just dont have a +i flag that allows you into an invite-only channel :P. you gotta get on and tell me so i can invite ya :P [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - [[Forum:Index#New Forums!|Wanna see something really scary? (New Forums!)]] 03:10, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Lol, yeah. You're unbanned. I didnt even know you were banned XD Sorry. :/ [[User:Piratehunter|''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - [[Forum:Index#New Forums!|Wanna see something ''really scary? (New Forums!)]] 23:25, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :::I take it that you're referring to your ban in #wikia-metroid. I banned you about ~3.5 days ago for, well, flooding the channel for no reason. I have unbanned you, but I don't want to see any more flooding in my scrollback. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 11:42, August 19, 2010 (UTC) IRC You know, I would have got your message...If you'd spelt my name right. Where you just bored or is there something you'd like to discuss? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 01:40, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Deku, get on IRC, see if I can figure something out... and because I'm bored, and Mega isnt here :P [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - [[Forum:Index#New Forums!|Wanna see something really scary? (New Forums!)]] 21:59, August 22, 2010 (UTC) RE: Moving Wikitroid Yeah, it's crossed our minds ("our" as in us admins and informed others) several times, especially since the skin change. A lot of the discussion has happened on IRC, but the move question was touched on a little on Metroid101's blog (somewhere in the comments). But, yeah, they are removing Monaco (which is the old skin that had the orange borders with white on dark blue text) in favor of the new skin (called Oasis), but as far as I am told they are keeping Monobook (which, as it's currently set up, is a normal black-on-white text and will probably stay that way). Yes, it's a nuisance, but we've been weighing what would have to be done in a move. We'd have to buy hosting (probably buy a few servers for load balancing, actually), pay for a domain name and all that good stuff, then on top of that transfer the wiki content to the new site (although this is relatively easy now that Wikia provides XML dumps of wikis). And, of course, I (and whoever else can help me with system administration) will have to invest lots of time into setting up the servers and maintaining the MediaWiki installation, which Wikia does for us here. But, there are several glaring caveats to a move - among them that Wikia will not (somewhat understandably) divulge the users database, which means that all user accounts would be lost in the move. Then, on top of that, Wikia asserts that per the terms of the CC-BY-SA license that we use, Wikia is entitled to keep the old wiki as it is up and running. So, essentially, we'd be splitting off, but leaving a perfect competitor - our former selves - in our place. That said, to be honest, I don't know what Wikia would do if we just went through and deleted all the pages here on Wikitroid and salted them once the move was completed (and I think there might be a "moral rights" argument potentially on our side in there). Summed up, it's probably more trouble than it's worth. We might as well just adapt to the new environment, but that said, if the community supports a move, I would too. I'm just playing devil's advocate and pointing out all the problems involved with moving a wiki, especially from Wikia. --[[User:FastLizard4|'''FastLizard4]]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:15, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Why hello If you're around, The Exterminator and I would like to invite you to IRC. 'DoctorPain99 (talk • • • • ) 20:11, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :I am so sorry about that. I was away and I guess I forgot to set my nick. Maybe another time will work out better. DoctorPain99 (talk • • • • ) 03:40, July 21, 2011 (UTC)